Framing Frame
Framing Frame is a three-day heist in Payday 2. The crew must steal select paintings from an art gallery which is hosting a Singapore Art Exhibit, sell them to the senator's people, then frame the senator. The heist contractor is The Elephant. This heist is noteworthy for having a great emphasis on stealth over aggression, with a greater reward if the group can stealth the heist. Day 1 Assets framingframe-day1-blueprint.png|Day 1 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) Payday_Map_FramingFrames_I.png|Day 1 printable map with checkboxes (Bain's Guide) Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Blueprints (Frame).png|Blueprints Additional Roof Access (Frame).png|Additional Roof Access Cost: XXXX$ Additional Entry Point (Frame).png|Additional Entry Point Cost: XXXX$ Doctor Bag (Frame).png|Doctor Bag Cost: XXXX$ Ammo Bag (Frame).png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ Camera Feed (Frame).png|Camera Feed Cost: XXXX$ Security Access (Frame).png|Security Access Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Ace Asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Ace Objectives (Stealth) #Steal at least four paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. #Escape. Every lobby has a camera located on a wall, it is advisable to destroy these before proceeding. Be aware that passing guards will notice a destroyed camera. Taking out the guard in the security room will stop the cameras from detecting you. A laser will also spawn between 2 random lobbies. Lasers detect people or paintings if passing through them. If your goal is to stealth the whole mission, it's much better to take all the available paintings. If you do so, you'll have more "friendly" cameras in the 3rd day, meaning the heist will definitely be easier. Guard that spawns outside can go up to the roof and walk around. Objectives (Stealth failed) #Get into the security room. #Override the system to open the paintings locks. #Steal at least four paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. #Escape. The Enforcer can also use the OVE9000 saw to cut the bars off that protect the paintings. A good method for this option is to simply tap the saws trigger on each bar, as it takes very little time for the saw to cut a single bar. ::Note: The number of marked paintings is randomized between 6 and 9 paintings total on each heist. This number is not affected by difficulty. Tips *You can easily draw near guards by triggering the hand drier (by crouching beneath it) in the restroom. There are usually 6 guards in total, one of which is always guarding the lobby desk, and another always in the security room. Occasionally a 7th guard will spawn in the bathroom (typically right by the door if you rush towards it). It is advisable to take them out one by one. *The number of paintings you secure in the van is the number of cameras you will have access to on Day 3. ::Note: . Day 2 Assets framingframe-day2-blueprint.png|Day 3 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Sniper (Frame).png|Sniper Cost: XXXX$ Asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Ace Objectives #Trade paintings. #Escape. Walkthrough The group must first answer a phone inside a derelict rail carriage. They are instructed to place the paintings on the table. Once the paintings have been placed, the group must then throw the paintings out of a roof door, where a helicopter is waiting. Each painting is worth a single bag of money. Once finished, the group must move through an abandoned warehouse to the escape van. ::Note: If you have successfully completed Day 1 in stealth, there are three civilians on the street behind the escape van. Once you enter the warehouse, when the train doors open the civilians will be alerted and attempt to run and call the police. A way to prevent this is to run to the street as soon as the train doors open to get them down and tie them with cable ties. Tasking one member of the group to sprint to the civilians as soon as the door opens is considered a good idea. It is possible to go loud on Day 1 and have no ambush on Day 2. Tips *If your crew has access to the OVE9000 saw an alternative route to the escape van is available through the sewers. The large circular entrance is on the ground in the middle of the courtyard outside the derelict rail carriage. You need to saw through the two locks to gain entrance. It surfaces on the far end of the warehouse leaving only the last street to be crossed out in the open. This helps in delaying the police assault if you went loud on the first day, as they don't attack until you enter the warehouse. Be heedful of fall damage when entering. Bugs *On console, if someone who is not in sync with the host properly and answers the phone, it does not trigger the next sequence of the trade, this causes the crew to be stuck and impossible to complete the heist. Day 3 Assets Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Bag Shortcut (Frame).png|Bag Shortcut Cost: XXXX$ Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ Asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ Objectives (Stealth) #Steal all 5 electronic items. #Assemble stolen electronic items next to the laptop on the roof. #Use the desktop computer to access the hidden vault. #Find the hidden vault. #Place 8 bags of coke in the pre-vault room. #(Optional) Use the desktop computer to open the vault door. #(Optional) Use the desktop computer again to temporarily disable the lasers. This may have to be done a few times to bag all of the gold and carry it out of the vault room. #(Optional) Carry the gold to the zip-line. #Escape. Objectives (Stealth failed) #Find the server room. (There are three possible server rooms) #Hack into the computer and wait for the upload to finish. #Escape. Walkthrough The crew starts on the roof of the senator's apartment. To their immediate left is a laptop that is connected to the cameras placed inside all of the stolen paintings hung inside the apartment. Guarding the apartment is a compliment of five guards and three security cameras. The guards patrol mostly within the two levels of the apartment but occasionally will go to the roof area, which can catch players by surprise if they are not prepared. It is not uncommon for guards to walk onto the roof near the start of the heist. If you have detector trip mines in your possession, it is advised to place 3 of them on the 3 doors leading to the roof. This way, if any guard goes on the roof, you'll hear him and will be able to take him out stealthily. The crew can either attempt to locate the needed electronic items while avoiding the guards and cameras, or opt to silently take out the guards and cameras one by one. Eliminating the guard and camera presence stealthily will make the remainder of the heist significantly easier. It is advised that when searching for the items and/or taking out the guards and cameras, players keep a lookout for movable bookcases as one will reveal the 'hidden' entrance to the vault. Once the crew have the five items, they will need to plug them into the laptop on the roof. Once that is finished, a player has to go to the senator's office and interact with his computer. This will grant access to the outer vault room and eight bags of cocaine will be thrown onto the roof where the players began the heist. The group must then move all eight bags of cocaine from the roof to the vault entrance and pile them up there. Once this task is accomplished, the crew can chose to leave or remain behind and gain access to the vault proper. To access the vault a player must return to the senator's computer and interact with it, unlocking the inner vault door. However a laser alarm system is active and if tripped (even with a bag) will sound the alarm. The player in the senator's office must again interact with the computer to shut off the lasers for a few brief moments (15 seconds), in this time the players at the vault can safely move in the vault and empty its contents. Before coming online again, the lasers will make 3 beeps, alerting the player to stop throwing bags away. After getting the gold of the vault without setting off the alarm, the crew can now move the gold bags to the roof and place them inside the zip-line, once finished the crew can leave. However if at any point the alarm is tripped then they must abandon the stealth route, even if the gold is loaded or about to be loaded. With the alarm tripped the crew must work fast to frame the senator. Bain suggests they should leak all information on the senator's illegal arms deal to all the media outlets and instructs the crew to locate the server room inside the apartment. There is at least one keycard in the apartment that can quickly open one of three rooms that might contain the server. Once inside, the crew must interact with the server computer and defend it for about 6-7 minutes (400 seconds) while the upload is completed. At this point the police can shut off the power forcing the crew to bring the power back on and restart the computer to continue the upload process. Once the upload is complete the crew can retreat to the roof and wait for helicopter extraction. Bugs *Guards walk through walls more often compared to other heists. *On console, occasionally the "Bag Shortcut" asset will not work. The vent will be open but bags will not be able to be thrown down the vent. Tips *Cameras and guards detect: **Players. **Dead bodies. **Surrendered guards. **Smashed glass. **Broken cameras. **Opened Vault. **Body Bags/Loot Bags. *The electronic items can be located by interacting with the laptop on the roof or PC in the cabinet and switching between the cameras. When a camera sees an item, it will be temporarily marked with a yellow outline that can be seen by you and your group. The electronic items can also be picked up through solid surfaces, such as walls or windows. Bringing a weapon with light attachment is recommended, as some items have dark texture and may spawn in dark corners of the apartment. *There are 9 possible locations for the paintings (and therefore cameras) to be hung on Day 3. The number of stolen paintings on Day 1 is the number of cameras you will have access to on Day 3. *There are guard patrol locations not seen by cameras, this means that additional reconnaissance on foot will often be required despite having a full compliment of paintings. Know that there will always be 5 guards patrolling the level, meaning in order to be able to take them all out, both Smooth Talker and Dominator is required (for the killing of 4 guards + answering their pager, and making one guard surrender). Cleaner aced is highly recommended to carry the corpses to safe location (i.e. to the roof where players spawn). *It is recommended for one person to stay on the roof accessing the laptop (cameras) to spot the electronic items and guards. Once the electronic items have been stolen, the person can assemble them on the roof. *If you have failed stealth, a Technician with Trip Mines should place them just under the circuit breakers. This helps reduce interruptions on the upload. *It is possible to get all the gold on day 3 solo, regardless of the vault location, by activating the override, then sprinting to the vault and taking out one bag at a time. If the vault is located on the bottom floor, you will need some investment in sprint speed and bag packing speed skills. *When the guy in the other building throws the coke, it is possible to get the "I got it, I got it!" achievement. *Use your melee attack or silenced weapon to eliminate guards. ::Note: . Death Wish Mode Changes Day 1: *All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. *There are now 6 guards patrolling, 1 guard at the front desk, and 1 guard in the security room. Day 2: *There is now a small chance that the police will ambush you, even if you complete Day 1 without the alarm going off. Day 3: *All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. *There are now 7 guards patrolling. Achievements Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Framing Frame